You can FLY!
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Hi, I'm McKenzie Grace and my parents are weird. I mean, literally, weird. Hands up if your dad flies! Just me? Oh, great...


**This is just a one-shot, nothing overly special. It was an idea I had (obviously) but I couldn't put it in any longer story, so it's now a one shot. I've written quite a few one-shots actually… Maybe I need more sugar…**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and co, but Louisa, McKenzie and Brooklyn/Sparks are my OCs.**

* * *

I'm McKenzie Grace and I'm eleven years old. My family look normal, the whole married parents with the one daughter and one son, but I think Mom wants more kids… crazy person. Anyway, I've got my mom's eyes and Dad's hair, but I'm worried about what else I've inherited from them.

See, the parents and their friends aren't exactly what you would call 'normal'. They talk in funny languages sometimes and there are this cake-biscuit thingies that they eat that heal up mysterious gashes they sometimes come home or visit with.

Hold on; let me tell you why I'm worried about what else we may have inherited. I just about fit in at school, being ADHD, but if people at school saw what Dad did today… I worry about my future at school.

It was my little brother's eighth birthday. He's called Brooklyn, but we all call him Sparks as he used to stick his fingers in plug sockets. He has Dad's eyes and a mix of our parents' hair colours.

So, anyway, there we were, casually enjoying the sun while walking to Sparks' favourite toy shop. He was so excited and kept running ahead before running back and telling us to hurry up before his birthday finished.

That's when Dad's cousins, Percy and Nico, ran over. While Mom and Dad remained calm and casual, Sparks and I were rooted to the spot at the swords our uncles held.

"Have you seen Lou?" Percy asked.

"No. Why?" Mom frowned.

"What's going on?" Dad quizzed.

"How in my dad's name have you not noticed?" Nico hissed, irritation sparking in his voice. He turned and pointed as some… _thing_ blundered around the corner.

"What the hell is that?!" I said in a half-scream, half-shout fashion. I was torn between running away, screaming and curling up on the floor in the foetal position- 'This is not real, this is not real, this is not real…'

"That," Percy replied with a slightly annoyed, yet sarcastic smirk, "Is one of my brothers."

"Say what?" I said stupidly and disbelievingly. Percy made to answer, but Nico tapped the back of his hand against Percy's arm.

"I've found Lou." He said, pointing again. We all looked. Percy's apparent, fifteen foot tall, _one-eyed_ (?!) brother was stomping down the street, swatting at birds and slapping street lamps to the ground while crushing trucks underfoot.

Leaping from the building to the thing's right was our definitely-mentally-unstable aunt, Louisa. But she was holding something- I couldn't tell what exactly from this distance, but I heard Dad muttering to Percy about Lou never using a 'war hammer'.

"But she does that." Percy said. The parents and Nico nodded in agreement.

"Is Aunty Lou a light bulb?" Sparks asked, frowning in confusion while shielding the sun from his eyes with his hand. Louisa was glowing with some sea green light; the 'war hammer' was as well.

"My family is full of nuts…" I muttered.

"I thought that was squibble's family?" Brooklyn looked even more confused. By 'squibble', he means 'squirrel'. He's always said 'squibble'.

"Maybe we are squibbles." I told him. He seemed to like that idea, his confusion easing.

An explosion of that green light raced inches above Dad's head, bringing a strong sea wind with it.

Percy's 'brother' crumbled into sand with a dying wail.

"Oh gods, she's falling." Mom put a hand on Dad's shoulder. "Do something!"

Dad ran forward a few paces.

I did not expect him to take off.

I mean, literally take off- _flying_. My dad was flying…

Mom was watching me with an amused smile, but I didn't notice that until later on when I looked back on it.

"That's why Leo calls him Blonde Superman." Percy explained gently.

Dad caught Louisa about twenty metres up, slowly returning to the ground and turning so that he landed near us.

Percy dropped to his knees next to his twin sister. The war was gone. Where'd it go?!

"You OK, Lou?"

"Ugh… I can't feel my legs." She gave an exhausted laugh. Percy and Nico helped Louisa to her feet and supported her between them, her arms going around their shoulders. Percy thanked our parents for helping and then they were walking away.

"You can fly?" Sparks asked. His confusion had returned tenfold. He was looking at Dad as if he (Dad) was an alien.

Dad just smiled.

"Why do you fly? _How_ do you fly? You were _flying_, Dad! How the bloody hell is that possible?"

"'Kenzie, chill- we'll explain everything when we get home."

"You can _fly_! I don't want to wait 'til we get home, I want to know _now_!" A funny looked crossed over Dad's features and my anger faded slightly. It was as if he was suddenly in a trace, but he looked confused.

Only Mom seemed happy with that, clapping and squealing excitedly.

"Ooh, Jason, snap out of it." Dad shook his head and visibly pulled himself together. "We've got a little charm-speaker." Dad groaned.

"Great…" He said with false enthusiasm. Mom hit him playfully.

"So… are you Superman, Dad?" Sparks asked. Dad laughed and scooped Brooklyn up with ease.

"I wish, Sparks."

"We go and get my toy now?" Trust Sparks to have his priorities straight…

* * *

**And then it goes onto them getting Sparks a birthday pressie and then going home and explaining the whole demigod thing to a carefree eight year that is more interested in his new toy and a disbelieving eleven year old that wants a 'normal' life. **

**Have fun with that, Jason and Piper, have fun with that… **


End file.
